El regalo de las hadas
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Al mirar al apuesto jinete, Candy pudo sentir como un intenso rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y en ese momento, habría deseado ir mejor vestida, tal vez con un vestido largo como los que solía lucir su hermanastra Elisa para asistir a los bailes de palacio, y no con la vieja ropa que llevaba puesta. Minific inspirado en un fragmento del cuento "Las Hadas" de Charles Perrault.


**EL REGALO DE LAS HADAS**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

Dos niñas jugaban, cada una por su lado, en el jardín de una casa que se encontraba en los límites del bosque. La mayor de ellas, era pelirroja y tenía los ojos de color marrón, sin lugar a dudas era linda, pero su mirada reflejaba la malicia de su alma, a diferencia de la más pequeña, quien era rubia, de ojos color verde esmeralda, un rostro salpicado de pecas y una sonrisa que contagiaba la alegría de su dueña.

-¡Elisa! ¡Candy!, necesito que entren a la casa de inmediato.-Se escuchó una voz que las llamaba desde el interior de la casa.

Ambas niñas dejaron de correr de un lado a otro del jardín cuando la voz de su madre las obligó a abandonar el juego para responder al llamado. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde, de pie, las esperaba su madre, Sara, una elegante mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada fría.

-Tomen asiento.-Les ordenó, señalando el sillón más cercano.

Así lo hicieron las niñas, ambas desconcertadas por la actitud de su madre.

Sara respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.-He de decirles que la noticia que voy a darles me llena de tristeza, acabo de recibir una carta...donde me informan que su padre tuvo un accidente…y ha muerto.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!

El grito desgarrador de la pequeña rubia inundo el salón y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras que en palabras entrecortadas se podía escuchar de su boca que no era posible que su padre estuviera muerto.

-¡Candy! ¡Debes calmarte!-Le dijo Sara con autoridad.-¡Con llorar de esa forma no lograrás que tu padre regresé! Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de mi hija Elisa, mira con que calma ha recibido la noticia.

-¡Claro!-Replicó la niña.-A Elisa no le importa, porque… no es su padre.

-¿Pero como puedes decir eso?-Preguntó la aludida con gesto ofendido.-¡Claro que me importa!

Candy sólo la miró con incredulidad. Y pese a lo que pudiera decir Elisa, ella sabía muy bien que su hermanastra no sentía ningún dolor por la noticia que acababan de recibir.

-Mira niña, sé bien que no soy tu madre, pero ahora has quedado bajo mi cuidado, tú padre ya no esta, y tendrás que aprender a obedecerme.-Terminó por decir Sara con cierto fastidio ocasionado por el llanto de la niña.

La pequeña rubia no pudo más y salió de la habitación. Corriendo velozmente se dirigió hacia el bosque, hasta llegar a la fuente que se encontraba en medio de los arboles.

Se había quedado sola, su padre, el hombre que tanto adoraba, ya no estaría con ella, y eso le ocasionaba un gran dolor en su corazón. Desde la muerte de su madre, él había sido su único compañero, su apoyo, y cuando decidió casarse con Sara Legan, la niña se sintió feliz de que su padre encontrara una mujer que lo quisiera. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento en que Sara llegó a la casa, acompañada de su hija Elisa, sintió el abierto rechazo por parte de ellas. Pero nunca dijo nada, sabía que su padre estaba muy enamorado de Sara y no sería ella la causante de problemas entre ellos.

Y ahora, ante las circunstancias actuales, todo pintaba de manera diferente. Si en vida de su padre, Sara y Elisa no perdían oportunidad para molestarla, no quería imaginar que futuro le esperaba, a lado de esas dos mujeres.

Las lágrimas hicieron nuevamente su aparición y recargada en la fuente la niña rubia cubrió su rostro. No podía dejar de llorar y fue entonces que sintió como unas manos suaves tomaban las suyas. Levantó el rostro lloroso y se encontró con una anciana señora que la miraba con infinita dulzura.

-Pequeña niña, ¿por qué lloras?-Le preguntó con dulzura.

-Mi padre ha muerto…me he quedado sola.-Dijo entre sollozos, sin saber porque le respondía una pregunta a una completa extraña.

-No, pequeña…no estás sola…mientras lo recuerdes, tú padre siempre vivirá en ti.-Le dijo para reconfortarla.

-Pero…ya no lo veré…y mi madrastra…no me quiere…nunca me ha querido.-Y sin poderlo evitar, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Pequeña…tu corazón es puro, tu alma es limpia y bondadosa…no permitas que lo que ocurra a tu alrededor cambien la belleza de tus sentimientos, y algún día, esa nobleza será recompensada.-Le dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura los rubios cabellos.

Esas palabras le llegaron a su corazón y estando en compañía de la anciana, Candy sintió que la paz la envolvía y que el dolor que la embargaba, poco a poco disminuía.

-Señora, ¿nunca la había visto por aquí?, ¿vive cerca de este lugar?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-El bosque es mi hogar…cuando necesites consuelo siempre me encontrarás.-Respondió la anciana con una dulce sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento, un hermoso canto se empezó a escuchar, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces imperaba en el lugar. Candy volvió el rostro para saber de donde provenía esa hermosa melodía y entre los árboles vio que la responsable de ese canto era una alondra que revoloteaba entre las ramas. Sonriendo, giro su cuerpo hacia donde estaba la amable señora con quien había estado charlando, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella ya no estaba.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Internamente le agradeció a la buena señora el consuelo que le había brindado y regresó a casa para enfrentar su realidad.

* * *

Los años pasaron y Candy se convirtió en una bella muchacha. A pesar de que desde la muerte de su padre, su madrastra la había relegado poco menos que a servidumbre, obligándola a que se hiciera cargo de las tareas de la casa, la chica no había perdido la dulzura de su carácter ni la pureza de su alma. Y todo lo que le encomendaban, tanto Sara como Elisa, lo hacía de buena gana y sin emitir queja alguna.

Todas las mañanas, tenía como tarea sacar agua de la fuente, y siendo fiel a su rutina, tomo un cántaro y se dirigió al lugar. Al terminar, escuchó los cascos de un caballo acercándose y por un momento el miedo la invadió, pero al girar su rostro, lo que sus ojos le mostraron la dejo gratamente sorprendida. Un apuesto jinete, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el zafiro, galopaba en un bello corcel blanco, acercándose hacia donde estaba Candy.

-Es una tarde calurosa.-Comenzó a hablar el jinete posando sus ojos sobre la muchacha.-¿Serías tan amable de regalar un poco de agua a este jinete sediento?

Candy no pudo emitir palabras, demasiado perturbada por la galanura del joven jinete. Solamente asintió y le extendió el cántaro para que el joven pudiera beber de el. Al mirarlo, pudo sentir como un intenso rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y en ese momento, habría deseado ir mejor vestida, tal vez con un vestido largo como los que solía lucir Elisa para asistir a los bailes de palacio, y no con la vieja ropa que llevaba puesta.

Cuando el joven hubo saciado su sed, percibió la mirada de la rubia y sonrió de medio lado, con lo cual provocó que Candy se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo te llamas pecosa?-Le preguntó, llamándola así al notar que tenía la graciosa nariz salpicada de pecas.

Candy se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y el adjetivo que el joven había utilizado para referirse a ella y al levantar el rostro se encontró con esos ojos azules que la miraban con interrogación.

-Mi nombre es Candy...señor.-Respondió con timidez.

-Lindo nombre, y dime, ¿vives cerca de aquí?-Indagó el muchacho.

-Si…mi casa queda cerca.-Respondió la muchacha y señalo hacia la vereda que conducía hacia su casa.

-¿Me permitirías llevarte a tu casa?-Le preguntó, adornando su rostro con esa sonrisa de medio lado.- De alguna forma tengo que agradecerte tu amabilidad.

-¡Oh no señor! No es necesario.-Se apresuró a añadir la muchacha.

-No me llames señor.-Le pidió el joven.-Si acaso seré un par de años mayor que tú, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, e insisto en llevarte.

El joven se acerco y tomo una de las manos de la rubia para depositar un beso en ella. Candy sorprendida por el gesto caballeroso, retiró su mano y se alejo del lugar corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ante el desconcierto de Terrence, quien ya no pudo detenerla.

-Candy…que linda eres…debo encontrar la forma de volver a verte.-Se dijo, mientras veía la vereda por la cual había desaparecido la muchacha.

Terrence montó su caballo, y galopando velozmente, retomo el camino por el cual había llegado.

* * *

Candy llego a la casa y rápidamente entro a la cocina. Agitada como se encontraba, no podía borrar de sus pensamientos el encuentro con ese joven desconocido. Y no se dio cuenta de que su hermanastra se encontraba en el lugar, hasta que escucho su voz.

-¡Candy! ¡Has tardado demasiado!-Le reclamó con altanería.

-Lo siento Elisa.-Fue la disculpa de la muchacha.

-¡En lugar de andar holgazaneando deberías de apurarte con la comida!-Exclamó Elisa mientras tomaba asiento en una de la sillas que ahí se encontraban.

-En seguida…Elisa…-Respondió.

Candy se apresuró a partir los vegetales para preparar la sopa y prendió el fuego para que el agua se fuera calentando. Y mientras se enfrascaba en sus deberes, una duda se asomo por su mente y pensó que tal vez Elisa pudiera disiparla.

-Elisa, ¿tú conoces a la familia Grandchester?-Le preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué si los conozco? ¡Todo mundo los conoce! ¡Es la familia real!-Exclamó Elisa, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.- ¿En que mundo vives Candy? Y el hijo del rey, Terrence se llama, es un joven muy apuesto.-Añadió con gesto soñador.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Candy.

-¿Y a ti por que te interesa saber de los Grandchester?-Le preguntó Elisa con gesto malicioso.

-Es...simple curiosidad.-Respondió la muchacha y continuó con sus labores.

Elisa salió de la cocina, dejando a Candy hundida en sus pensamientos. Ahora entendía por que le había parecido conocido el apellido Grandchester. Era porque en infinidad de ocasiones había escuchado a Elisa hablar con mucho entusiasmo acerca del príncipe Terrence.

-Un príncipe…y beso mi mano…-Dijo al recordar el suave contacto de los labios del príncipe Terrence al besar su mano.-¿En que estoy pensando?...seguramente solo fue un gesto amable.-Termino por decir con la desilusión pintada en el rostro.

Candy fijó sus ojos en las humildes y desgatadas ropas que portaba. Y fue entonces que pensó que un príncipe jamás se podría fijar en una muchacha como ella. Suspiró amargamente y una nube de tristeza cruzó su mirada. Justo en ese momento, por la ventana abierta y proveniente del bosque, se coló el hermoso canto de una alondra. Y tal como en el pasado, ese mismo canto volvía a reconfortarla.

-Otra vez...ese canto.-La muchacha se dejo envolver por esa dulce melodía hasta que se convirtió en un lejano murmullo.

Y como saliendo de un extraño estupor, Candy regresó a su realidad. La muchacha movió la cabeza de lado a lado y continúo con sus labores diarias.

* * *

De pie, en el balcón de su recamara, un joven de ojos azules, recordaba a una muchacha rubia, de la cual lo único que sabía era su nombre. Nunca, ninguna mujer, había ocupado sus pensamientos, de la forma como Candy se había apoderado de su mente y corazón.

-Candy…necesito verte de nuevo.-Se decía así mismo, una y otra vez.

Los golpes a su puerta lo hicieron dejar de lado por unos momentos sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.-Indico que podían pasar.

En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba la reina Eleanor, una mujer alta y distinguida, muy parecida a Terrence.

-Madre… ¿qué se te ofrece?-Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-Hijo…me siento inquieta por ti…-Le dijo con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.-...desde hace algunos días te veo distraído… ¿te ocurre algo?

Terrence sonrió. Al parecer era muy obvio lo que le pasaba.

-Madre…no debes sentirte preocupada, lo que me sucede es un asunto del corazón…-Le dijo con voz tranquilizadora.-...conocí a una joven excepcionalmente bella…y para mi mala fortuna, no se donde encontrarla.

Eleanor suspiro aliviada. El que su hijo estuviera interesado en una muchacha era motivo de alegría para ella que ansiaba verlo casado y con hijos.

-Por lo que puedo notar, has quedado gratamente impresionado con esa joven…-Le dijo.

-No lo puedo negar…su mirada es limpia…pura…no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-Afirmo Terry recordando el dulce rostro de Candy.

-Debe de ser una joven muy especial…y ¿dónde la conociste?-Preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

-En el bosque…cerca de una fuente…me dijo que vivía no muy lejos de ahí-Afirmó Terry.

-Por lo que sé…cerca de ese lugar…solo hay una casa propiedad de una mujer llamada Sara Legan...-Añadió Eleanor pensativamente.-... tal vez la joven que conociste viva con esa familia.

-Entonces, me dirigiré a ese lugar…con un poco de suerte quizás la pueda encontrar.-Dijo Terry con gesto esperanzador.

Terrence se despidió de su madre y con el animo renovado, salió de la habitación, con rumbo a las caballerizas.

* * *

Candy se encontraba en el granero, alimentando a los caballos, una más de las tareas que se veía obligada a desempeñar. Habían pasado algunos días desde que se encontrara con el príncipe Terrence, y durante ese tiempo, la imagen del muchacho había invadido constantemente sus pensamientos. De pronto, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un canto muy familiar para ella. Era la alondra.

Candy se levantó del banco y giró su cuerpo para buscar al ave entre los árboles más cercanos. Y en ese momento, su mirada se encontró con la anciana señora que había conocido años atrás.

Por un momento, pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación, ya que la anciana, se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó su voz, se dio cuenta que era real.

-Candy…mi pequeña…ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Le dijo con dulzura, sentada sobre la hierba.

-Señora…pero… ¿cómo es posible?, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-Le preguntó aun sorprendida por el inesperado encuentro.

-Nunca me he ido de tu lado…siempre he estado cuidando de ti…cada vez que escuchabas a la alondra cantar, yo me encontraba cerca…-Afirmó la anciana con gesto cariñoso.

Candy acortó la distancia entre ellas. Cuando estuvo a un palmo, tomó asiento a su lado y reposo la cabeza en el regazo de la anciana.

-Señora…gracias a usted…pude recuperarme y salir adelante después de la muerte de mi padre…nunca me olvide de usted.-Le dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Lo se pequeña…he estado presente en cada momento de tu vida…y se que seguiste mi consejo y has conservado la bondad de tu alma…la belleza de tus sentimientos…-Afirmó la anciana al tiempo que acariciaba los rubios cabellos.-...y como te lo dije aquel día, cuando solo eras una pequeña niña, eso te será recompensado y he venido a decirte que muy pronto recibirás toda la felicidad que te mereces.

-Señora…yo soy feliz…no me quejo.-Dijo Candy, levantando la mirada.

-Por ello mismo…has aceptado tu destino sin quejarte…y ya es tiempo de que la vida te sonría…es el regalo que las hadas te brindan por tu bondad...-Le dijo con voz enigmática.

-No entiendo señora….-Dijo Candy con el rostro lleno de confusión ante lo que escuchaba.

La anciana la tomó de las manos y ambas se pusieron de pie.

-No hace falta hija…en el momento justo sabrás cual es ese regalo.

Una suave brisa se sintió en interior del granero, seguida de un despliegue de luz que hizo que Candy cerrará los ojos, y al abrirlos la anciana ya no estaba en el lugar. La rubia sorprendida, salió del granero para buscarla, pero ella ya no estaba. Candy dirigió su mirada en varias direcciones y a lo lejos pudo ver como se acercaba velozmente un caballo.

Y a medida que se acercaba, Terrence pudo ver que a la entrada del granero se encontraba la joven que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos.

Al ver quien era el jinete, Candy sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Nunca imagino que volvería a verlo, y menos, que él, el príncipe Terrence se presentará en su casa.

Terrence bajo de su caballo, para acercarse a Candy. Estaba convencido de lo que le diría, y ya que la tenía frente a él, no permitiría que escapara de nuevo.

-Candy…te preguntarás que hago aquí…-Comenzó por decir Terrence con voz grave.-...pero hay algo que necesito decirte.

-Es una sorpresa verlo en este lugar…su alteza.-Dijo Candy al tiempo que se inclinaba ofreciéndole una respetuosa reverencia.

Al ver ese gesto, Terrence se apresuró a tomarla por los hombros.

-Deja de lado eso de "alteza"…yo quiero ser para ti solo Terry.-Le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Pero usted es el príncipe…es el hijo del rey.-Replico Candy, sintiéndose nerviosa ante su mutua cercanía.

-Si Candy…pero soy un príncipe que no deja de pensar en una muchacha rubia con el rostro salpicado de pecas, a la que tuvo la fortuna de conocer en el bosque...y esa muchacha no es otra más que tú.-Terry entrelazó sus manos y busco la mirada de la muchacha, encontrándose con sus bellos ojos que brillaban con intensidad.- Y tengo que decirte que me declaro perdidamente enamorado de ti, como nunca imaginé que un hombre podría amar a una mujer.

Esas palabras y la vehemencia con la que fueron dichas era demasiado para Candy, que no podía creer que ella fuese merecedora de tales afectos.

-¿Es verdad lo que usted dice?...pero yo no soy digna de usted…no soy una princesa…no estoy a su altura.-Se atrevió a decir, dejando ver sus más profundos temores.

Terry sonrió. No se había equivocado, el corazón de Candy era puro y sincero.

-Candy…yo no necesito una princesa a mi lado…yo te necesito a ti.-Afirmó, besando con dulzura las pequeñas manos.-Tú eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, por favor…no me niegues la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado como un maravilloso regalo que la vida tiene a bien darme.

Sintiéndose elevada por miles de mariposas, Candy sonrió ante las palabras del joven que tenía frente a ella. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió a que regalo se refería la anciana: el príncipe Terrence era el regalo que las hadas le brindaban.

-Su alteza...-Terry le hizo un gesto que denotaba su disgusto por ser llamado de esa manera por ella.-Terry...-Rectificó con voz dulce, tan dulce como ella.-...es mi deseo también estar a tu lado…no hay otra cosa que quiera más en esta vida.

Y ante la alegría que le provocó dentro de su ser esa declaración, Terry termino por acortar las distancias entre ellos al cubrirla con el calor de su abrazo, sintiendo la dicha por ser correspondido por la muchacha de la que se había enamorado. En un impulso que nació de su corazón, rozó suavemente sus labios, teniendo como fondo el canto de la alondra que se alejaba, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del bosque.

**FIN**

Notitas de mí:

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Y bueno, pues aquí me tienen compartiéndoles otro minific, el cual lo quería publicar el día de ayer por motivo del cumpleaños de Candy, sin embargo, me fue imposible por diversos motivos, pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca, y aquí lo tienen en sus pantallas.

Les quiero platicar que esta pequeña historia esta inspirada en un fragmento del cuento "Las Hadas" de Charles Perrault, tal vez lo conozcan, ya que es un cuento muy popular entre las niñas, de hecho, yo lo leí cuando tenía ocho ó nueve años si mal no recuerdo, y es una historia muy linda con una excelente moraleja.

También quiero compartirles que este minific lo escribí hace exactamente cinco años, cuando estaba embarazada de mi segunda hija, y una muy querida amiga me comentó que se notaba que estaba de encargo, por la temática de la historia al ser un pequeño cuento de hadas.

Y es que haciendo honor a la verdad, pienso que, todas en algún momento de nuestra vida, cuando fuimos niñas, jugamos a ser princesas con vestidos largos, imaginamos que teníamos una hada madrina , ¿y por qué no?, también soñamos con un príncipe y que mejor que ese príncipe, este representado por el querido Terry Grandchester. Y bueno, esta historia también es un regalo para mi pequeña princesa que esta por cumplir cinco años.

De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado, y estaré muy contenta de leer sus opiniones.

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Un gran abrazo!

Y para quienes están siguiendo "Simplemente...amor", ¡nos leemos el viernes!

¡Besos para todas!


End file.
